1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head type electrical component placing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus having an electrical component supplying device provided with a tray and a table reciprocating on a body for picking and placing an electronic component such as a QFP contained in the tray onto a printed circuit board while reciprocating the electrical component supplying device laterally integrally with the table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rotary head type electrical component placing apparatus is provided to reciprocate a table provided in a body, to pick up an electrical component of a feeder such as a tape unit placed on the table by a pick and place head and to pick and place it onto a printed circuit board positioned on an X-Y table (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 60-28288 and 52-140499).
The tape unit picks up an electrical component contained in the pocket of a tape containing the electrical component by a pick and place head while introducing the tape from a reel, and picks and places the electrical component onto a printed circuit board.
An electrical component such as a chip condenser or a chip resistor can be contained in the tape. However, since an electrical component such as a QFP must be subjected to an intermediate processing such as inspecting, drying, etc., such electrical component is not contained in the tape but rather in a tray. Therefore, an electrical component contained in the tape is heretofore placed onto a printed circuit board by a rotary head type electrical component placing apparatus, whereas an electrical component such as a QFP is placed separately onto a printed circuit board by a single head type electrical component placing apparatus as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 62-259731 and 62-42597. The single head type electrical component placing apparatus picks and places an electrical component onto a printed circuit board fixed to a positioning unit while moving a pick and place head in an X-Y direction by an X-Y table.
Since the above-described conventional means must include two types of electrical component placing apparatuses of rotary head and single head types and use the particular type of apparatus depending upon the type of electrical component, the operation and management of the apparatuses are complicated, and the facility cost is raised as well.